DJ Series Part 6 - Finality
by JessTerr
Summary: What has Piper decided? Did DJ Pipes win the competition? Can both women get past the jealousy and move forward or is it finally over? [One shot smut]


**Hey my fellow readers and reviewers. Well I'm a few minutes short, I really tried to get this one out a little while ago. January 4 marked the one month anniversary of my first upload to FF. Thanks to each of you who have read my words and more thanks for those who have shared yours in the form of your own writing as well as reviews. It means a lot. What better way to celebrate an anniversary that with a few answers some of you were clamoring for. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The light flipped on. "What are you doing in there?" Alex opened her eyes at Piper's voice.

"Just showering," she answered. Alex placed the soap down and rinsed the remaining suds from her body. Stepping out of the shower, Piper handed her a towel. Alex's eyes dropped so as to not meet Piper's. She knew that if Piper saw them, she would be able to read her thoughts. As Alex turned towel off, Piper's arms wrapped around her, comfortingly. Alex's mind snaps back to reality as she pulled away to dry herself off.

"Did you make a decision?" Alex's words stumbled out and she could feel the redness creep into her face.

"Yes." Piper's pause made Alex hold her breath. The answer would tell Alex if she should raise her head and let Piper see the desire in her eyes. Her pause seemed like forever. Chill bumps raised on Alex's still damp, bare shoulders. Piper pulled Alex around to face her yet Alex kept her eyes glued to the floor. Piper gently placed her fingers beneath Alex's chin and raised her head as she ducked her own to meet Alex's eyes. "It's going to be okay Al. **We** are going to be okay. I was caught off guard is all as I'm sure you were as well. I'm willing to move past this if you are." Piper's eyes looked into Alex's, hopeful to see agreement.

Alex raised one hand and grasped Piper's that was beneath her chin. Gripping it firmly Alex let out a long breath. Relief coursed her veins. She then moved her face forward and pressed her lips into Piper's. The motion was gentle, yet firm. Alex softly moved her tongue against Piper's lips, asking for permission which Piper gave her willingly and parted her lips to let Alex in. The women lost themselves in the kiss. Alex's relief coupled with her previous thoughts created a rough thirst for the DJ which she was straining to quench. Alex's kiss became more feverish as she allowed her hands to run down the sides of Piper's arms. Alex dropped the towel and pulled Piper into her naked body. Alex clutched one of Piper's hands and drew it to her own breast. "Touch me. Please." Piper gently cupped Alex's breast as Alex sucked Piper's bottom lip. Anything. Everything to draw Piper closer inside her body.

Alex reached beneath Piper's sweatshirt, grasped the cloth and pulled it over Piper's head, leaving her only in the sports bra she had worn during the competition. Alex ran her teeth down Piper's shoulders and arms as her fingers kneaded the tight muscles on the DJs stomach. Alex's tongue ran across the taut abs, tasting the salt from the sweat that ran down Piper's body earlier that evening. Alex grabbed behind one of Piper's legs and hitched it to her side. Standing up, she swooped Piper up where both legs were wrapped around Alex waist. Piper devoured Alex's mouth as Alex carried her out of the bathroom.

Alex gently laid Piper on the bed and reached to turn off the lamp when something caught her eye. She snapped her head around and her mouth fell open. Sitting beside the T.V. was a humongous bouquet of flowers and the coolest box Alex had ever laid eyes on. It was rectangular with mock-up of two performance controllers, one on either end and a digital mixer in the middle. Forgetting that she was stark naked, Alex walked the few steps over and picked up the box. There was a silver plaque affixed to the front that said

 _DJ of the Year 2015  
_ _House  
_ _DJ Pipes_

Alex turned to Piper. "Oh my fucking gawd Piper. What is this? Did you fucking win?" Alex had all but forgotten about the competition. "Oh my fucking gawd. You WON!"

Alex ran back to the bed and pounced on Piper. "Why didn't you say anything? That should have been the first thing out of your mouth Piper Chapman. Did you really win?"

"Some things were more important, but yes, I won." Piper nodded as she got up to retrieve the envelope Alex had missed. She tossed a t-shirt and shorts at Alex who sheepishly got dressed. Returning to the bed Piper emptied the contents on the bed between them. "Alex. I had no idea how big this competition was. I thought it was just for name recognition and a small prize." She dug around for a long envelope and handed it to Alex.

"$5,000? Seriously? Pipes that's great. What's the rest of this?"

Piper began stacking the various cards and certificates. "Sponsor donated prizes. Alex this stuff is worth a fortune. Mixers, recording equipment, you name it. And the best part is...I'm now on the A-list to spin in the city. Lisa said my phone will be ringing off the hook. And damn I can get sponsors. I don't exactly wear shirts when I spin, but the contest producer said that will make me even more marketable. Apparently there is a photo shoot tomorrow. Part of it will be green screen and they are going to superimpose sponsor tats on my arms and abs to show what all can be done given a blank canvas." Piper was ecstatic. "Alex. Fuck Alex. I've made it!"

Alex reached over and caught a tear rolling down Piper's cheek. "Hey, hey now. There's no crying here. It's ok. You deserve this. I am so fucking proud of you. But who gave the big bad DJ Pipes flowers? That's so not you plus there were only two women out of six spinning."

Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Those aren't for me Alex. I got them for you. I thought I had lost you… that I'd come back to the room to find you cleared out." Piper went to retrieve the bouquet. "I couldn't find anything as beautiful as you Alex Vause. These are the closest I could find."

Now Alex was fighting back tears. "Don't make me cry now Piper. I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to or done for me. Thank you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Alex grabbed the flowers and held them to her face as she smelled the fresh aroma that could only be that of freshly cut flowers. She stood to find some type of container to place them in to keep them fresh in water.

"Good because this next year is going to be rough, Alex. Apparently I'm going to have a lot of offers and I can be very selective. But I want you by my side." Piper took a deep breath before she started again. "Alex." Piper paused and wasted some time putting all of her winnings back in the envelope. The butterflies in Piper's stomach were threatening to escape right out her mouth. Alex seemed oblivious to Piper's struggle with her words.

"Alex." Piper said again. Alex turned and flashed her brightest smile. "I want **you** by my side. Only you."

Alex stood silently while the word sunk in. She returned to the bed and sat next to Piper. "Only me?" Alex's heartbeat quickened.

"Only you." Piper reached over and kissed Alex. "No more of this green eyed monster. From either of us. I don't want there to ever be another doubt in either of our minds. I want you Alex Vause."

Alex pounced on Piper. "Yes. Yes Piper. I want you Piper Chapman." Alex yelled at the top of her lungs. _"The hottest fucking DJ on the planet. The number one DJ in the city. Just asked ME to be her one and only."  
_  
Piper reached up and pulled Alex firmly down to her body. "And the finest woman to ever watch me spin agreed to be **my** one and only. I love you Alex."

Alex crashed her lips into Piper's as the limbs tangled in want, desire, and need. Alex paused briefly and looked at Piper. "I love you Piper. And only you."

Piper made short work of the clothes she had just given Alex to put on. Alex pulled Piper off the bed. Luckily DJ Pipes didn't wear many clothes nor were they ones that weren't above being ripped. Soon both women were equally naked, clawing at the skin of the other. Alex carried Piper back to the shower to rinse off the evenings contest sweat to make space for more.

After quickly rinsing off, Alex carried Piper back to the bed. The touch was electrifying and Alex was immediately aching for her more intimate touch. Alex pressed her lips against Piper's once more. Fire. Their tongues instantly met and yet more heat arose as their souls melded together. Piper kept her motions slow and deliberate, soft and gentle. The pleasure that created was indescribable. Alex could not capture the feelings in words as the task was unsurpassable.

"Have you figured out yet why our attraction is so strong?" Alex mumbled beneath the kiss.

"Not yet," Piper replied. "But I hope it stays this way. You drive me insane."

Alex allowed Piper to continue with her slow kisses as she moved together with Piper in perfect union. Alex felt Piper's heartbeat quicken as they moved in sync. The sweat just washed away from the shower was beginning to return as the temperatures rose in their bodies from the intense need that was about to be met. Alex broke the kiss to smile softly at Piper.

Piper reached up and held Alex's face, locking eyes and peering into her soul. She pulled Alex back in closer until their heated breaths met once more and Piper's tongue grazed Alex's lips, lightly, then continued into her mouth for a deep heart-felt, exotic and passionate kiss.

Alex's hands began to wander down the entirety of Piper's body. She had waited hours for this tonight, hoping Piper would return to the hotel yet she wanted to savor each second. She breathed Piper in, felt Piper within her and within her soul.

It was Piper's hands now brushing over Alex's skin, leaving a trail of chills down her body. She reached down and slid her hand up Alex's inner thigh then back up to her chest and face, holding Alex's face tenderly. Alex was once again lost in the sensations created by Piper's touch. It was all she could do to run her tongue lightly over Piper's shoulders, sucking gently in the crook over her neck where it joined her shoulder, up to her jawbone.

Alex let out a soft moan. "I could touch you for hours."

"I have all night." Piper gently turned Alex's face to hers, making eye contact. She wouldn't let her turn away, knowing the strength of the urges surging through both of them. Piper wanted to taste Alex's skin but resisted. Instead, she simply touched. Lightly.

Alex's tongue flickered against her lips briefly, wanting to tease, resisting the urge to plunge deep into her mouth. Alex pressed Piper back into the bed, gently sucking on her neck. Moving to her shoulders, Alex pressed her teeth gently against tender flesh. She could tell by Piper's hitched breathing that she was about to give way back into my kiss, and that gave Alex more strength to resist. She slid her tongue down Piper's chest, surprised to find her nipples already painfully hard. She flicked them with her tongue, teasingly before devouring Piper's breast, sucking it into her mouth. Alex slid a leg between Piper's and moved back to her head. With heated breath, Alex whispered. She begged for permission to wrap her tongue back around Piper's.

Piper shivered as their tongues met once more. Alex could see the passion growing stronger in her eyes. Alex waited no more and slid her tongue into Piper's mouth, enveloping her sweet softness. Piper tightened her grip at the small of Alex's back and her eyes drifted shut. Such heavenly feelings crept up Alex's body as she purposefully pressed her thigh into Piper's core, kissing her deeply, passionately. Piper's hand drifted slowly to Alex's leg, lifting it up to her side. Alex breathed into her mouth. "Whatever you ask, I shall do. Name your pleasure."

"I want to feel you, every inch. I want to taste you, every flavor. I want to hear you, every moan." Piper gently sucked Alex's tongue into her mouth, releasing, sucking her lips. Alex could feel the wetness pouring out of her. Alex relented easily as Piper pushed her over to her back. Alex watched, naked, anticipating as Piper started at her feet, running her tongue across Alex's feet. Another moan escaped Alex's lips as Piper ran her tongue full up Alex's legs, fingers following, trailing up to her thighs. Alex involuntarily gasped as she teased her clit then kept moving upward. Alex had to bite her own lower lip to resist the urge for Piper to return. Piper took Alex's breast in her mouth, gently lapping at her nipple, tasting the sweat created by the unbearable internal heat.

"Please." Alex gave in to whispers. "I want you to take me. Every inch, every crevice."

"But what about waiting... needing... wanting... yearning with desires?" Her voice was quiet, barely audible. Piper wasn't sure where these words were coming from.

Alex felt her voice about to break from trembling. "I want to kiss you. To touch you. To feel you next to me. I want to feel you love me."

Piper's mouth drew closer. "You have me now my sweet love. Kiss me. Touch me. Feel me. Love me." She kneeled above Alex, one leg on the outside of each of her thighs. Leaning down, centimeters from her face, breasts barely touching. Even in the darkness Alex could see her beauty. Alex has long known that she's not one to be controlled, but Piper had such a claim on her. It was utterly erotic. Piper grasped both of Alex's hands and held them above Alex's head with one hand of her own.

Moving to Alex's neck, Piper kissed her softly on her hear, breathing heavily. Alex's nipples instantly hardened at Piper's heated breath at the nape of her neck. As Piper moved one leg between hers, Alex knew she felt her wetness because Piper's head tilted back slightly and her eyes rolled back. Alex is aware of how hard it is for Piper to take her slowly. Yet both women knew how the other wanted to savor each and every moment. Piper's head dipped to Alex's breast once more, suckling on her hardened nipples, taunting them with her teeth and with her tongue, sucking in as much as she can. Alex laid still, enjoying the feelings. Despite her eyes being closed, Alex knew she was being watched. "You feel so damned good," Alex whispered.

"Not as good as we are going to feel," Piper replied as she allowed her free hand to trail down Alex's side ever so lightly to between her thighs. A long groan escaped Alex's lips as she spread her legs, inviting Piper to touch her. The groan turned to whimper as she gathered moisture on her fingertips and brought her hand up to trace Alex's lips, then her own. Piper released Alex's hands as she allows her to greedily suck her fingers. The arousal building in the room was all cotnsuming.

"Kiss me," Alex pleaded. Piper finally relented and Alex immediately sucked her tongue and her lips into her mouth. Piper's rapid tongue movements tried to keep up as she rode softly against Alex's thigh. Piper, too, was wet. Alex wrapped her arms around her, kissing her, then sucking at her throat as she arched backwards.

"I want to take you into a world of pure ecstasy." Words tangled with motions as Piper reached her hand back down to Alex's moisture.

Alex resisted and pulled against Piper, lifting her upward, sucking her breasts and stomach, sliding Piper up her chest. Alex quickly slipped her hands beneath Piper's knees, pulling her to Alex's face. Taking Piper off guard, Alex brought her down on her face, driving her tongue deep inside her, sucking her skin. Alex quickly found Piper's clit, flicking it with her tongue as she reached up to fondle Piper's small breasts. Piper moaned loudly as she rocked on Alex's face. Rolling her nipples in her fingers, Alex sucked the juices flowing freely from Piper.

Piper struggled to regain some composure and managed to turn around while keeping Alex's tongue firmly in contact with her own clit. Leaning down, she began to taunt Alex with her own tongue. Both women's battled to maintain self-control while making the other lose hers. "You are so fucking wet and excited. Damn this is such a turn on." Alex was mumbling, not knowing if Piper could hear or was even paying attention. So Alex pulled Piper back onto her face, burying herself within her. She began long licks as first, slowly building up speed and pressure.

Piper mimicked her motions and both women were about to come unglued. Alex could hear Piper moaning. "I want to come with you." The battle for supremacy continued.

Alex slid her tongue right beneath Piper's clit and felt her start to writhe on top of her. Piper began a tickling motion of her own sucking Alex into her mouth. Quickly Piper inserted her fingers into Alex's wetness. In and out, swift motions, bending them inside of Alex. Alex muffled a moan as she tried to distract Piper by working her clit more lightly yet more quickly. As much as Alex wanted to distract Piper, she didn't want her to stop. Alex paused briefly to let out a growling, pleasurable moan then to thrust her tongue back deep, tasting her, feeling her juices dripping down her face.

Alex fought off the pending orgasm building in her build. She wanted Piper to work for the feeling. Alex felt Piper's muscles tighten on top of her. Neither woman could seem to get enough of the other. Piper cried out as Alex continued her licking and sucking against her skin and body. Then, without any needed communication, both women simultaneously released into spasming orgasms.

Alex quickly found her voice, begging Piper to not stop. "Please baby. Please don't stop." Piper's tongue found Alex's clit again, keeping pace with her bucking movements as she removed her hand. Piper turned around to lay next to Alex who relented full control of her body over to Piper. "Yessssss. Please," Alex pleaded. "Please take me." Alex was without care as she ached for the orgasm to repeat.

Piper quickly repositioned herself and complied with Alex's demands. Alex dug her fingers into Piper's shoulders and cried out, finally unable to handle any more. Her body convulsed with tremors of pleasure as her body made its final release. And Alex screamed. Piper softly laid her head on Alex's stomach, hand inside her quivering body and held her while she cried.

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's time for DJ Pipes and Alex to have some alone time to spend together enjoying the newness of their commitment and to bask in the joys coming with instant DJ fame. But think to yourself... is anything really ever final?**


End file.
